


Don't touch them

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would you live for ? Who would you die for ?</p>
<p>Where Josh is Josh, Tyler is haunted by Blurryface and he isn't the only one, the Crew (but not with their real names) and a littlebit from the clique.<br/>I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch them

When Cassy got the job her heart bursts with joy. She danced around the room, and was almost inclined to believe the fate meant it well with her at the end.   
She was allowed to take the catering for their favorite band and accompany them on their upcoming tour. She still couldn‘t believe her luck.   
Since her husband had dumped her because he thought to have gained some more attractive, Becky lived in a small room which only contained a mattress and a dresser. Since their substance was limited to some clothes, 2 pairs of shoes, hygiene products and her smartphone, it was easy to pack these things into a suitcase and free the space in the transitional home for women again.   
The next day, she arrived at the company where was stored the stage equipment. Her kitchen was in a large silver-gray caravan, the front part served as a dining area and in the back were housed the kitchen appliances.   
She liked her caravan immediately and looked forward to the coming months.   
Even as she marveled at the kitchen, walked a group of men on the court.   
"Ah, there are indeed the rest of the crew" noted Laila, who gave Cassy the briefing. They left the caravan and went to meet the group of men.Cassy became nervous. * Will they like me ?, Will them taste my food ?, Oh God, please let me be good *   
"Boys" Laila started „this is Cassy. She is your cook for the upcoming tour. Cassy, that are Geoffrey and Henry - Lighting, Mike, Oliver, Pete and Jason - stage technology, Miles - Sound Technology and last but not least: Gerry – Stuffagent."   
After a few "hellos“, Cassy said, "Guys, if you have some favorite food, so we can make a list.“ Later all had joined in the large office of the company, to tell her they favorites. Cassy divided the informations into breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks and drinks. She left a list for Josh and Tyler, to sigh up their favorite food. Finally Cassy still got their official work clothes. Consisting of 3 T - Shits, 2 hoodies, a raincoat, a jacket and 2 kitchen aprons. The Twenty one Pilots Logo was printed on them with the addition "Crew". Cassy was so proud, her heart jumped in her chest.   
The company had guest rooms, so Cassy has a room to stay for the last two nights.   
As she sat in her room in the evening and checked the food list, she heared a gently knock at the door.   
Cassy said, "Come in" and nearly fell off her chair in surprise when Tyler stuck his head through the door. "Can we come in?" He asked, as Cassy nodded, he and Josh entered the room.There was only one chair in the room, so she asked the two to take a seat at the bed,while she was trying to calm down. It feels so unreal that they are standing in her room.   
Tyler smiled, and said: "the favorite foods list is a really good idea" and put his and Josh's notes on Becky's table. Cassy smiled shyly and replied: "Thank you. I am responsible for your culinary well-being now and I want to be sure that I can do the maximum for it." „That sounds very promising "spokes Josh up and smiled shyly."I hope it will, and I will do my best". Shortly afterwards, the two adopted so Cassy could add their notes on the food list.   
As she went to bed late at night, she looked briefly the slightly rumpled duvet, that shows that Josh and Tyler were really here, she was really here and that she was not just dreaming all this.   
Before she went with Gerry, the Stuff Agent to the Crocery store next morning, she looked at Laila by the office and asked her for a birthday list of all crewmembers. Tyler and Josh's birthday, she already knew.   
When they came back from the crocery store in the late morning, already was busy working on the company court.   
Stage parts were loaded and masses of equipment were pushed back and forth. Cassy starts immediately to equip the kitchen to be ready also. A last instrument check was made and after that, everything was ready for the tour.   
Just as Cassy locked the door to her kitchen kingdom, Miles came around the corner and asked her if she wanted to go over to the pizza shop with him and the others for a late lunch. She agreed happily, cause she was now aware that she had not eaten anything today and joined the guys on.   
The pizza was good and while she chewed on her, she listened to the stories and anecdotes that the guys are telling. On that occasion she asked the guys what they want for mealtimes to have a rough plan in mind. They also told them that they could hang their meal preference on the kitchen wall like a week before and she would make a weekly menu of it. The proposal met with general approval and Miles patted her on the shoulder and said: "I think we can be really happy to have you in the crew,now" Henry grinned and said: "Wait, till Cassy has cooked for the first time" Mike countered:" Don’t tease her. As long as she is not cooking like you, can‘t nothing go wrong. "   
Slowly, the group split up and when Becky makes her way back she was accompanied by Mike and Pete, who lived in the guest rooms as well. Previously, they took a detour to a supermarket to get a bite for the evening.   
The dusk fell slowly across the yard as the three settled on the floor and enjoyed the last quiet hours before they went off the next day.   
At 7.00 am, the convoy began to move. The first trip went from Columbus to Dayton and shortly before noon they arrived on the site of the concert hall. Cassy had prepared during the trip, the first lunch, which all rushed for, when the stage equipment was provided in the hall to build.   
At Cassy's delight, all were happy with the food. For dinner, the boys wanted pizza and she has made different versions, so all had some of it. In between, she presented the crew snacks backstage, also so they didn‘t have to run every time out of the hall for something. Even Tyler and Josh get their snacks in the locker room, which they eat gratefully.   
Shortly at the end of the concert Cassy presented them the pizzas backstage while she began to collect all the laundry that was to wash. When the first load was running in the washing machine she began to clean up the kitchen and prepare everything for the next day. Miles stuck his head in the door and asked her, to come backstage for chilling and chatting, but she refused because she has to much to do. While she put the laundry from the machine in the dryer, she heard laughter, proceeding from the open stage door and smiled.   
And so it goes. Cincinnati, Indianapolis, Louisville ... ..   
Although she had a bed in the crew caravan, she was sleeping in the dining area of the kitchen caravan.   
The boys enjoyed their caring nature, and so they took to their Wall not only food preferences, but also note with compliments, jokes or other loving things meant. If were a birthday to celebrate, she baked his ones favorite cake and still got a little something for him. They also knew that Cassy always had an open ear for everyone.   
One morning, it was just after 5 am, Cassy sat with the first coffee in front of the kitchen to get rid of Tyler who was came around. She knew that he was suffering from insomnia and tapped invitingly on the chair beside her. He let himself fall into and wiped his face. "Coffee?" She asked and he nodded. As she put the cup in front of him and saw his dead-tired eyes they were almost apathetic, she knew. "Blurryface?" She asked to be sure. Tyler nodded. "Tyler, if you wish, I could try something, so you still get some sleep. However, you'd have to lie down for it. "" Okay, "he muttered. She took her sleeping bag and her little cushion from the caravan and went with him to the locker room of the concert hall, where a couch was where he could lie down comfortably. She gave him her pillow and told him to lie down on his stomach, which he did without protest. Slowly and carefully, she began to massage his back and felt the tense muscles beneath. But after a while he relax and Tyler began breathe regularly. He had fallen asleep.   
Cassy covered him and closed the door quietly. She left a notice at the locker room and on the stage door for the others to try to work quietly during Tyler is sleeping.  
Josh was among the first who came to breakfast and asked for Tyler, because he had not seen the notice.   
"He sleeps in the locker room" said Cassy. "Hey, why in the locker room?" She told him the events of this morning, and he began to nod appreciatively. "You can be real proud of you" he said. "Why?" She asked. "Because if Tyler is haunted by Blurryface, nobody got scored him to sleep. Not even I "Josh said, looking at her searchingly."Oh, I didn’t know that" she replied, unsure whether Josh was happy about it or not. "The important thing is hat it helps" she said, and was glad when Geoffrey and Henry came into the kitchen and she had a reason to get out of the theme to make their breakfast.   
Tyler slept until shortly before departure and Cassy asked him a thermos of coffee and waffles in their caravan. For Josh she asked a few Oreo cookies and a glass of milk - for the case, he gets hungry,too. To Tyler encourage him to eat, she stuck 2 Post-it notes with "Eat me" and "drink me" on his breakfast.   
Tyler had to smile when he saw it and Josh could not suppress a grin. But this could be due to the Oreo biscuits, also.   
"Cassy is something special" said Tyler, and began to eat the waffles. Josh chewing a Oreo cookie, raised an eyebrow and replied: Hm, yes, but something is still weird to her." Now it was Tyler who raised an eyebrow:" What do you mean? "Josh pushed the next biscuit in his mouth, sipped milk and said: "she is always here for everyone and everything but did you have ever heard her tell anything about her? No one knows exactly where she comes from, something of her past, you know what I mean? "   
Tyler looked at Josh and was aware that he was right. He thought for a while and then he said: "This has determined its reasons. Apart from the fact, did anyone bother to ask her? Whether Geoffrey, Miles, Henry and the others. I cannot remember that someone had done yet. You and I do not either. "  
" That is true "confessed Josh. We should change that" so he pushed a biscuit in his mouth and grinned.   
When they arrived at the next town, Cassy drove with Gerry to the crocery store to increase inventories. While Cassy stowed inventories, the sound check was in progress and she took the time to make the guys a couple of small snacks and to make preparations for dinner. When she had delivered her snack tray backstage, she made her way to Tyler and Josh's caravan to pick up the dishes from the breakfast.   
When she entered the caravan, she startled when she found Josh cursing, holding his forefinger of his left hand and tried himself to create a federation. "Oh, sorry" she said "I thought you two are on stage, May I help you? "" Ah, I was just there and squish my finger on the fucking toilet door. It would be nice if you could quickly help me, please ". Cassy knelt at his feet, pulled the first aid kit at her and dabbed gently at the blood in order to detect the wound accurately. Josh had it caught really nasty. He has so much squashed his finger that his nail was broken. As Becky dug out the disinfectant, Josh began to protest. "Look Josh, outside is sitting a adorible sweet kitten" she told him. From the reflex he looked out the window, she takes the opportunity and sprayed him the disinfectant on the finger. What she regretted a second later, was a hit by Joshs elbow in the face. Her cheekbone groaned and she knew that will become a bruise.   
"Sorry" Josh began, but she shook her head and said, as if nothing happend: "Everything is good. It‘s not the first time I‘ve got a punsh the face. I'm tough. Call it poetic justice for the nasty burn of the disinfectant and I know, it was not intentional." She smiled shyly and bandaged his finger to the end. Josh froze and wondered if he had got it all just right.   
When Cassy got to stow the first aid kit and collect the plates, he caught himself and asked, "Did I got it right? You have been abused by someone? " Cassy froze. With wide eyes she looked at Josh and said evasively. "It‘s not so important, i’m fine" So she left Josh and almost fled the caravan.   
It turned out, that Josh still got problems with his finger. When they were a week later in Knoxville, he got strong painkillers so he could still play. During the concert, he broke the drumsticks and his foot drum got broken, too. It was jinxed.   
After the concert, he sat frustrated in the backstage area and was drinking a couple of beer.   
When Cassy came in with the spare ribs that the boys had wished today, he looked angrily at her and muttered: "Can you tell me how I should eat this with a bandaged finger, please?" Cassy turned around and took a plate from the tray where the meat was replaced and there was a fork on it and introduced it to Josh on the table. "I make you ..." she began, but Josh jumped up suddenly, sweeping the plate from the table and shouted: "You're not my fucking mother and I'm not a baby !!!" Everyone froze in the room. "I'm sorry ... sat Cassy, but Josh interrupted her:"I gave a Fuck of I'm sorry! I'm sick off, you never talk to us. No one really knows you! "Now it was Tyler, who interrupted:" Josh, it's enough. " He ignored him and continued: "For everybody you make the lackey, the mental trash bin. But if somebody askes you a personal question, you are evading and you disappear like the morning mist.“  
"Josh, enough" was Tyler heard again - this time more sharply. But Josh was still in rage, that he ignored Tyler again. "You know the birthdays of all of us, but nobody knows yours. I wonder who or what you are! "Beckys solidification turned to tremble, but then she looked Josh in the face and said quietly:" I'm nobody and my birthday is tomorrow" Tears starts to flow over her cheeks and she turned away and left the backstage area.   
Gerry, Miles and Oliver wanted follow her but she raised her arm and gave them to understand that they should stay in place. She rushed into her kitchen, slumped to the ground and burst into unrestrained sobs, without realizing, that she fell asleep after a while.   
After Cassy had fled, Tyler exploded: "Josh, you stupid idiot, what did you actually think you were doing, to attack Cassy in this way? What did she has done to you? Everyone has his secrets or things in his past, which he does not want to talk about - or at least not with everybody. Mix them not condemn that none of us has bothered to have her asked for her live."He looked at the faces of the other crewmembers standing around and saw that he was right. "We have taken all their warmth, helpfulness and discretion as granted. And that's our fault not hers." He cursed Josh who was halfway sobered again." What have I done! You're right Tyler, I was such an asshole! I must apologize“he want get up, but Tyler stopped him. "You should go to sleep. I do not think Cassy want to see you again today - and in your present state certainly not "Josh nodded entered, stood up and strolled towards the caravan. Now Tyler turned to the other crew members. "So, we should consider now how we can organize Cassy a wonderful birthday celebration after this insident"   
Cassy awakes on the cold kitchen floor, at 4am. Just one hour before their daily operations started. She felt bruised, her bones are hurting. "Why are you sleeping on the kitchen floor, you stupid cow" she scolded herself. The events of the last evening came back to her mind and she let out a moan. A nasty voice in her head moved, and said: 'Did you really think that you are worth to be liked? You're stupid, ugly and useless. You are a complete disappointment. Nobody wants you. You should finish your useless existence' Involuntarily she thought of Tyler Blurryface. She smiled sadly and thought to herself: 'Well, Blurryface is also a good friend of mine' and forced herself back into the realty.   
She went into the backstage area to pick up the dishes from the night before and was surprised found them clean and collected on the table. She shrugged her shoulders and carried it to the kitchen. Outside the door, she startled, when she saw Josh waiting in front oft he kitchen. "Good morning, Cassy" he said contritely, looking guiltily to the ground. "Good morning, Josh" she said neutrally. He held the door to the kitchen open for her what she‘s honored with a "thank you“ when she went through. But he remained in the doorway and asked uncertainly: "May I come in?" She turned surprised to him and said, "Of course. Would you like some coffee? "He nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen area only to come back a few moments later with two cups of coffee. Josh had taken place in the meantime in the dining area and his tension was palpable as he ran his hand through his mohawk. When Cassy sat with him, he began hesitantly: "Cassy, about yesterday, I'm ..." But she puts her finger to his lips and said, "No. You do not need to apologize for your opinion.The last few days were tough enough for you. You was in pain for days that could punish hardly. And last night, adds up a lot. "" That's still no excuse that I have addressed you like this "Josh insisted. Cassy took his right hand in hers and gently stroked it, as she replied: Believe me, it's okay. I have been treated far worse in my life, as yesterday from you. In this regard, my yardstick therefore is quite high. I assure you, that I appreciate you even just like the day before. "Josh was touched and hugged Cassy tightly. She did not know what was happening and when Josh squeezed her a peck on the cheek, she would melt. He released her and showed his wonderful tiger smile. She smiled back and Josh saw that her blue eyes sparkled like stars. „How is your finger?“ Cassy asked. „Better now“ Josh replied.  
At this moment, Geoffrey put gently his head in the door to assess the situation. When he saw Josh and Cassy grin, he visibly relaxed. "Good morning" said Cassy to him "Coffee?"   
Gradually, all wobbled for breakfast and somehow Cassy could not help feeling that something was in the bush. Tyler sat in the dining area and through his face rounded the last fatigue of the night. As Becky put down his food, he asked suddenly: "Would you tell me your favorite food?" She raised an eyebrow surprised. "Um, there's nothing special" she said. "Well, you know what each of us likes to eat, but what you like, none of us" She put her hands on her hips and grinned at Tyler. "Darling, that's my job here. To cook for you and not for me. But if it makes you happy: I like banana cake and salad with chicken strips "Tyler grimaced:"Ugh, banana cake." „You asked ..."she grinned." Apropos: I really wonder what is going on today, that every besieged me with strange questions. Oliver wanted to know what is my favorite color, Josh wanted to know if I like jewelry, Henry asked me about my favorite animal, etc. Since last night they all want anything to do with me. I hope that will stop soon "Tyler made an innocent face and said:" I think the guys want you to know that you not nobody for them." Cassy looked down and got serious. With sadness in her voice she said: "I'm used to being a nobody. A ghost, been seen through. And it's good. It's okay, "Tyler looked at her and whispered almost affected". You did not deserve ... "She raised an eyebrow and countered:" Did you think you deserved been haunted by Blurryface? His eyes widened and he started to say something but she cut him off: "Deep in my mind I have my own Blurryface as well pretty much everyone. And I know should I ever be forced to give him the control, then it will end in a disaster. That's why it's good for me to be a nobody ".   
Tyler was totally flashed. She saw his confusion, took his hand in hers and added, "You're always, really always, warmly welcome, with Blurryface and otherwise of course. Josh and the others also. I am happy if I can assist you with what torments ever haunting you. "Tyler nodded. Then he has left the kitchen, because it was time to went to the next town.   
In Regent Falls Cassy went with Gerry to the grocery store again. For some reason, the boys had only want a plate brownies and sandwiches for the evening, Cassy didn’t mind, because the whole day was somehow totally strange.   
The concert began in the evening and everything seemed as usual, until suddenly Geoffrey and Henry stood in the kitchen. Cassy had just pulled the brownies from the oven, as they said excitedly, she should come with them quickly, please.   
Her heart miss a beat "Is something with Tyler and Josh?" She asked in panic. "No," reassured Henry. „We have only one problem with the technics and need a helping hand more.“   
Now she heard that the music had stopped, and while she hurried through the backstage area, she wondered what had probably happend to this blackout.   
When she entered with the two of the stage, which was in darkness, she heard Tyler through the microphone say: "Now, please." At this moment in the spectator area thousands of cell phone displays flashed up and transformed the hall into a starry sky. Almost immediately Tyler began to sing: "Happy Birthday to you ..." and the whole hall coincided with.   
Cassy froze. ‚That happened not really, right?‘ Totally overwhelmed by her confusion, she was grateful to Geoffrey and Henry that they held her, otherwise her legs would probably give up.   
Now a warm green spotlight fell on her and Tyler came singing to her while Josh accompanied on his drums. , Therefore, the favorite color ... 'cames Cassy in mind. With the last words of the serenade he stood before her and his eyes twinkled lovingly. Cassy was in tears.   
Applause surged and Tyler turned to the audience and said: "Dear friends, our highly acclaimed Enchantress at the stove, Cassy". Tyler continued, "you not only ensures our well-being but always has an open ear for everything and everybody and has captured our hearts by storm". Again surged applause. "And so we gave you the key to our hearts".   
Now she saw that was Josh approached behind her and put her with his Tiger smile something around her neck. It was a silver key on a long chain, which was about 7 cm long and graced a fine engraving. * For Cassy, the key to our hearts * The upper part was shaped like a heart. It was beautiful. She was speechless.   
Suddenly she was lifted up by all, except for Tyler, who sang: "high she should life ..." and she was thrown into the air. The audience rose in the singing, throwing every time their arms, though Cassy was blown up. When she had solid ground under her feet again, she hugged Tyler and Josh with tears in her eyes and could not thank them enough. The two grinning like Cheshire horses. After a bow towards the audience, she left with Geoffrey and Henry the stage and the the concert took its course.   
As they were in the backstage area again, Cassy was shaking, so she asked for a short break in her kitchen kingdom. When she dropped into the dining area, she did not know if she should cry, laugh, or should freak out screaming with happiness. There was a total emotional overkill.   
Just as she was allowing the feeling of happiness, she had compassion caught by a cold wave of hate: 'You are a liar, an impostor! 'Growled the voice. , If they really know you, then they knew how worthless you are, you piece of shit. No one would ever looking at you! 'Blurry was in top form. Cassy hung her head. When she looked resigned at the floor, her eyes fell on the key around her neck, which was reflected gentle light of the ceiling lamp.   
That gives her new strength and she whispered softly: "Not today Blurry, not today" and urged the voice far back in her heart.   
After the concert they celebrated Cassy's birthday and the whole backstage area was one big party. There was a lot of laughter and nonsense until all of them fell tired into bed.   
The next day, although everything goes littlebit slower, but soon they were back on the road to the next town.   
The weeks went by as fast as the cities changed and everything had assumed a certain routine, until one night Josh excitedly stood at Cassy in the kitchen and ripped her out of sleep. "Cassy, I'm sorry to wake you up but Tyler is not doing well and I know that you ..." She literally jumped on, despite the fact that she was only wearing a shirt and a pair of panties and followed Josh to their caravan. The wind ruffled her hair, which she had otherwise tied up in a ponytail.   
Tyler’s mentally state, was worse. He was pancing around the room with both hands on the ears and had a heated discussion with himself. "This is bad" whispered Becky to Josh. She thought for a moment and said: "Listen, I'm trying to calm him. But no matter what happens, you don’t interfer, you understand? That’s important.“ Josh nodded petrified while Tyler continued pacing around the room. She waited until he had to turn back, get in his way and hugged him. She got his arms unfortunately not in a firm grip, so he could free himself, grabbed her hair and pushed her with his weight against the wall. Josh looked at Cassy's face, that glaced in pain, but she did not utter a sound. Tyler wanted to free himself, but Becky grabbed him again and hugged him. This time she got a better hold of his arms, so that they were squeezed between her chest. Tyler began to curse and to rage but she didn‘t let him go. He tried to grab her neck and he was partially succesful and he began inflict deep scratches. Despite the pain, she didn‘t let him go. From the corner of her eyes she saw that Josh wanted to interfere, but she stopped him with a look at him.   
"Tyler" she began quietly and with a loving voice: Tyler, it's all good "He began to squirm even more and a growl escaped his snarling mouth."Tyler, you are loved" she continued. "We all love you. You are valuable to us. We are grateful to know you. You are a clever, warmhearted man "Josh saw with horror that for each kind word what Cassy said to Tyler, another bruise on Cassy's neck appeared, but Tyler's resistance seemed to wane and as she gaves him a loving kiss on his forehead, he breakes together, finally. He was totally messed up. Cassy strokes gently his back and then she looked at Josh, who was glad to be able to do something, finally. Cassy handed Tyler in Josh's arms and whispered. „It's over.Take care that he is sleeping, please. I think that will soon happens"   
Josh was close to her neck, and was shocked: Deep scratches were everywhere most oft hem bleeding. He feels tears in his eyes. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and whispered about Tylers sobs away: "It's okay. He did not know what he was doing, do not forget that. " "But why .." wanted Josh to ask, but she cut him off:"It was necessary," she said in an emotionless tone. "Oh, and don’t lose a word about this in his presence." Josh nodded and he looked at Cassy desperately. She gave Josh a loving kiss on the cheek and whispered, "You were brave, you've done well." And with a final pat on his shoulder she left the caravan.   
As she stepped into the cold night and the wind strokes the fresh wounds, the pain forces tears in her eyes. Everything was still and so she allowed herself let out a whimper, while she walked back to her kitchen.   
It was autumn,now so it was not surprising that Cassy was seen with a scarf next morning. Only her pale skin and the dark eye rings looks concerning, that some of the boys have to ask her if she was really fine. She explained it with a sleepless night, which was indeed not a lie. Only Josh, who was sitting quietly in the corner and looked at her with sad eyes, knew it better.   
As the dining area had emptied he asked timidly: "How are you?“ "Everything okay- just very tired" he got as a neutral response. She turned and started to clear the breakfast items, away.   
She had turned her back on him, so she didn‘t noticed as he approached behind her and suddenly gave her a gentle kiss on the neck. She startled, and some plastic dishes fall to the ground.   
"God, Josh you scared me" she cursed half. He helped her to pick up the plates. "How did Tyler in the night?" She asked Josh, who still was at her side. "He fell asleep quite quickly and still slept like a stone when I came here. Cassy nodded. "I'll even finish breakfast for Tyler. Than you can take it for him in your caravan. He will be hungry, after this night. She was just through the door to the kitchen when she was fasted by Josh at her wrist. "Becky, who cares about you after this?“  
"I'm fine, I'm used to. Well, now let me go, I'm in delay, anyway ". She squeezed Josh the food for Tyler in his hands, but he looked sad at her and said, "Becky, you were here for us tonight. Now let me be there for you, please."   
She smiled softly, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Greetings to Tyler." And she tender throw Josh off the kitchen.   
He went back to they caravan. While driving Tyler woke up and said, "Wow, I wasn’t sleeping so well for weeks, like tonight." He looked at Josh, who sat on his bed and playing with his cell phone.He smiled wanly and said: I'm glad Ty. Cassy did you made breakfast." „Waffles? "He asked."Yo "he was told. A happy smile spread across his face when he pounced on it. He chewed and proclaimed: "Cassy is really the best" Josh nodded and replied: "yes, she is" and was thinking about the last nigt.   
"Jishwa, is everything okay with you?" "Yes, I’m fine," he murmured absently. Tyler raised an eyebrow and said, "I don’t believe you, but you know that you can always talk to me about anything. "  
"Yes I know, "he replied.   
When they arrived in Portland, Cassy came to pick up the dishes. "Everything all right with you pretty ones?" She asked. "Yes" replied Tyler, who was with his head in his closet. But when he turned to Cassy his smile died.   
"Oh God Cassy, you look terrible" She was even paler than in the morning and her eyes had a feverish shine. "Yes, I know. They kicked me out of the Miss Universe Awards" she joked. Tyler popped up next to her and pulled her scarf, off.   
When he saw the fresh wounds that had inflamed he asked with a stony face, "Who was this?" Josh, who didn‘t quite know how to react, tried to open his mouth, but Cassy anticipated him: "It was me."   
Tyler clenched his fists and shouted: "Are you crazy? How can you just do something? "Cassy began to tremble, but said nothing. Tyler becomes angrier: "Damn Cassy, you know, we are there for you when you need someone. And what are you doing? This stupid shit! "Tears started silently down her cheeks, but Tyler had screamed so enraged that he couldn‘t stop." I can’t tolerate this kind of shit! If you do that again, I swear to you by the seven hells, I bump you off the crew!!!! "   
Now it was Josh who shouts: "Tyler, it's enough! You can’t bump her off the crew for something she didn’t do!!!“ „Josh, no" she whimpered, but he didn‘t stop. "What?" Tyler asked irritated. "It was you Tyler, it was Blurryface."   
The truth hits him like a fist in the face. "Josh, you idiot" slipped out off Cassy, as she saw the pain in Tylers face. "Yes, I'm an idiot. I have admitted it. But that will not happen again."he replied. "It would have been nothing if you had mixed up." Cassy proclaimed who frantically tried to calm down.   
MeanwhileTyler was slipped shocked on the ground. Becky knelt down beside him on the floor took his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes as she said: Tyler, it's okay. It was my decision. I wanted it that way. Josh would help all the time, but I don’t let him help. None of you need to blame themselves. IT WAS MY DECISION. And I would do it again. "   
Tyler started crying. She stroked him gently on the cheek and he muttered under sobs: "Cassy, I'm so sorry, I did not want to hurt you ..." Sh, sh, "she interrupted. "I know. It wasn‘t you. It was Blurryface. I can distinguish. I'm not afraid of him, no matter what he does. "   
Josh joined them, Tyler squeezed and stroked Cassy‘s spine. He could feel her hot body under her shirt. When she saw Tyler calmed down, she took him gently her scarf and wrapped it around her neck again.   
She was about to get up to go back in the kitchen when she became dizzy and her legs gives up.   
Josh caught her. He carry her to his bed. Cassy tried even to resist the threat of impotence, but she lost the battle and the last thing she perceived was the smell of Josh, who‘s lulling her and let her fall away.   
She did not know how long she was passed out when she awoke, the room,was slightly lit by a small lamp. It took a few seconds before she realized that it was Tyler and Josh's caravan. "Ah, damn ...." She murmured. "Hey you okay?" She heard Josh's voice whisper. Before she quite knew where it came from, dipped his head from the bottom in front of her. She startled "Ahh, Josh ..." she paused as she realized that he was on the floor in his sleeping bag in front of her. "Oh my god ..." she blurted out, "What am I doing in your bed? I'm sorry, I ... "Josh held out his index finger to her lips and she fell silent."Cassy, you're collapsed midday. You had a high fever. We call a doctor, which supplied your wounds, and you missed an infusion of highly concentrated antibiotics. He proclaimed you stood just before a blood poisoning "Her eyes started to fill with tears. „I'm so ashamed. I'm so sorry to cause you in a lot of trouble. "Josh raised an eyebrow surprised."Trouble? I'll tell you, that you were almost died and you only think about, if you have made us worse? "She wanted to look at the floor, but he didn‘t let her. He took her face in both hands and continued: Apart from the fact that you haven‘t made us any trouble, it really hurts me, that it seemed that you didn’t care about your life." It’s true "she whispered, and burst into quiet weeping. Josh hugged her and stroked her back gently. "Cassy, why?" He asked softly. "I cannot ..." and her voice broke. "It's okay," he said and continued: "Listen, I'm glad that you're alive and that I got to know you. You are a part of our family here and I will not miss you. So if I can do something for you, so don’t be shy to ask me for."" Could you..just..hold me..please?" she whispered in his ear. Josh nodded and Cassy made room for him, so he could put into the bed. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and cuddled up to her. Becky buried her head in Josh's neck and listened to his quiet breathing. He stroked her tenderly through her hair. So she felt asleep. Josh looked at her and was amazed that someone could be so fragile and so strong at the same time. He guess that in her past were happend really ugly things, that had ruined her soul sustainable.   
He pressed closer to her before he dawned back to sleep.   
Tyler found them the next morning wrapped tightly together and still asleep. He smiled and could not help but take a picture of them, because they were just too cute.   
Then he left the caravan and went on his way to the kitchen, which was borrowed by Geoffrey and Gerry.   
When he entered he heard Geoffrey just cursing from the kitchen: "How Cassy managed this so merely good? Damn, I need 6 arms more. "Gerry was sitting in the corner and was bent over Cassy's inventory list, and was trying to figure out how Cassy created their shopping lists.   
"Cassy might have magical powers" exclaimed Tyler to Geoffrey. " I need some, too please" he countered. Tyler grinned. "But coffee is already, right?" It echoed from the kitchen: "Ahhh, I forgot to set up the coffee!" Tyler rolled his eyes.   
At this moment the door of the trailer flew open and Cassy rushed in. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."Tyler wanted to stop her and said:" Nothing off you go. The doctor has told, you have to rest least one day. " „Acknowledged "she replies and rushed into the kitchen.   
"Ahh Geoff, what have you done here?" She could be heard. "GET OUT!!!" no second later, he appeared in the dining area, visibly relieved. 10 minutes later, everything was fixed and the boys were sitting at breakfast. Tyler had his coffee and as Becky stuck her head through the door to ask if anyone needed something, Tyler asked: "Is sleeping Jishwa yet?" "I think so. As I left him, he was still in Dreamland"answered Cassy, smiling. This time Cassy gave Tyler breakfast for Josh, when it was time to go.   
December was just around the corner, as Josh initiated a secret meeting with the rest of the crew to discuss how they could raise Tylers birthday. The food was checked quickly, Cassy wanted to bake him a cake in the form of a Ukulele. Various proposals have been made, how could surprise Tyler on stage, but the hit didn‘t take part. Cassy offered "Tell me what you think of the idea when we crown Tyler?“ "What do you mean?" Asked Pete. „Well I thought, we could give him a cap, in which, is embroidered: ‚Loved smol bean' she says. We wearing caps where is embroidered, We love our smol bean '. We could walk towards the stage along as a procession, with cake and Tyler's hat in the box, Happy Birthday, singing and when he has blown out his candles we could crown him with the hat."The idea caught on, and so it went to the fine-tuning.   
On the evening of the birthday concert, Tyler was sitting at the piano and said, through the micro "Josh, my friend, I'm ready, if it's you." Nothing happened. "Josh?" At that moment the lights went out and the center aisle to the stage was illuminated in a star-like light. Miles had managed to record all the voices of the crew and so came the birthday song over the speakers. And the fans also went up immediately afterwards, and sang along. Tyler stood in a cone of light on stage, eyes went wide when he saw striding Josh and the others on stage. In addition to candles, Cassy had put sparklers in the cake, which provided its own light show.   
Once on stage, Josh acted as moderator and now the red caps have they outing. The fans cheered and as Josh crowned Tyler he has tears in his eyes. He was lifted by Geoffrey, Oliver, Pete and Mike and was worn across the stage, as the audience freaked out again. Becky had brought the cake in the backstage area at the meanwhile and stood at the edge of the stage and laughed when she saw the guys walking with Tyler on stage. They set him straight back to his feet, and went away bowing. Tyler grinned like a Cheshire cat.   
Becky was grabbed by Josh's hand and drawn to the stage again. All were set up in a row and bowed to Tyler and the audience. Josh swung behind his drums and Cassy left with the other guys off stage.   
When the concert was approaching the end they built the buffet backstage. She was about to portray another 2 bowls of dip when Tyler came rushed in and hugged her stormly. "Thank you, thank you, Cassy! That was such a sweet idea! "And he picked her up."Woah slowly birthday child. Don’t set yourself a break with me, "she said, laughing."In addition, all were involved. Everyone wanted to give you pleasure ".   
"Josh told me that it was your idea" he said as he let her down again. "Yeah, that’s true "came forward Josh, who was standing in the doorway, grinning. Cassy looked at him and playfully stuck out her tongue. Then she hugged Tyler, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said gently:“ Very fondest Birthday"   
It was a hilarious evening and they made tons of pictures with the red hats on which ended up partly in the social networks. That night when Cassy was landed between Josh and Tyler on the couch somehow, Ty proclaimed: "Ha ha, the company has just written that they have tons of inquiries by the clique because of the Smol Bean Hats and now they ask whether it would be okay for you if they receive to the merchandise. "" Well, I guess that you has left a really lasting impression, Cassy“ Josh laughed." It would be an honor for me" she laughed.   
Now it was not long back up to the Christmas holidays. The last concert before Christmas should take place at 20.12., so all had plenty of time to take to preparations at home.   
"Hey Cassy where do you stay for Christmas?“ asked Tyler at breakfast one morning. "At the company guest room" she replied. "Whaaat ?!" came promptly from Tyler. "Haven’t you any family?" "No" she shortly replied. "No mother, father, brothers and sisters?" This fact was so unimaginable to Tyler that he didn‘t noticed that Cassy starts to get angry.   
"Which family should that be?! My parents, from whom I was taken away by childcare because they abused me, or my various foster families, which have continued, where my parents must stop because it has been exposed. Or maybe you mean yeah, the religious maniacs who chained me in her basement and whipped me to redeem me from my sins, while they have read to me from the Bible, how good God is.“ Tyler was shocked.   
"I'm sorry Tyler, I did not mean to yell at you" said Becky, who had recovered halfway. "I hope you can understand now, why it‘s not a problem for me to haven‘t any family. You are the only family to me. And Christmas has no meaning for me - only in a negative way. "   
"Oh Cassy I'm so sorry" and he was in tears. Cassy hugged him. "Tyler, you didn‘t need to cry. It's over and I have survived somehow."   
Tyler had talked to Josh about that buisness and he came after the sound check in the kitchen Caravan where Cassy was sitting in the dining area, where she worked out the menue plan for next week.   
"Well my sunshine, what can I do for you?" Cassy asked. But when she saw the concern in his eyes, they became serious and said: "Has something happened, Josh?"   
He sat down beside her at the table and hummed: "Not in the current sense, I do not quite know how to express it ...." Cassy replied: "Well, let me guess, Tyler told you of the conversation this morning. "Josh nodded. "Okay" she said, taking a deep breath and continued: "What do you want me to ask Josh?" He relaxed a little and said: " Cassy, I wanted to ask you if you want to spend the holidays with me and my family" Cassy started restless slide around. Josh sat next to her and said:" I think it‘s so sad and unbearable, when I imagenine that you are alone, while we others have somebody". He saw how it‘s worked inside her. Her face was like a kaleidoscope of emotions, and it took a while until she caught herself. "Josh, your offer honors me, but I'm not a abandoned cat that you have to grant asylum" His eyes widened and he replied, "Oh my god Cassy, it wasn‘t meant like that" "I know," she jumped into his word, " but it feels that way. Jishwa, I would not feel comfortable. Except for you, of course. I do not know anyone in your family. I'd feel like an outsider, I really would, I could not follow your conversations and I know that if someone directs the word to me, then only, because you have just asked them. I would be a greater nuisance than anything else and would mess up just the whole thing.“ Josh, sat there like a drowned rat and looked at her sadly.   
She stroked his cheek, hugged him and said, "Hey, you know what? If you want, you can come over once. We could drink punch and you could tell me what you have scored from Santa. But it would be good to text me previously, not that I'm just taking a walk, or something.“ His face brightened. "Tyler may also come when he wants" she added, kissing him gently on the forehead. At least she handed him a Red Bull and a plate of snacks and threw him lovingly off the trailer, so she could continue to work on the list.   
The day of the Last concert had begun, and they had just arrived in Minneapolis. Thick snowflakes fell from the sky, as Cassy puts on her red smol Bean hat to go to the nearest supermarket, because she wanted to bake cookies for the boys.   
Outside, she met Geoffrey, who grinned and said: Hey Cassy, you know actually that the caps are a selling wonder? The Merchandise department doesn’t comes up with the orders no longer" She laughed and replied," nope I did not know. But they are so totally well as a Christmas present. We should perhaps consider a version for Jishwa, for all clique members who prefer the drummer. "   
"Well then do it" Geoff replied and grinned.“ I will“ she grinned back and continued on her way.   
In the afternoon Cassy struggled with the problem to keep the boys out of the kitchen, which kept trying to steal a few cookies. At least she has to lock the door.   
When the concert began, Cassy use her chance to spread her cookie baskets she had made in the caravans. She had baked all crew members than and decorated with icing so that you could tell who is who. At each of the baskets hung a name and beneath it: 'Merry Christmas'. She hoped that the boys will enjoy.   
At least she left a note for Geoff, where stands: How about 'Spooky is my Heart'?   
Then she went back to the kitchen to clean up.   
Shortly after the last concert, she went to portray in the lounge with some non-alcoholic punch, cookies and sandwiches. Tyler and Josh came in scattered and were exhausted but happy to fall into the couch.   
Becky gave them some food and drinks. As she put it in front of them, she noticed that the two were frozen in shock, eyes wide open,   
She turned around to find out the reason for and saw a guy standing in the room, of holding a knife and a hammer in his hand. He was about 40, well built and about 1.80 cm tall and his eyes sparkled pure madness.   
"You two demons with your satanic music must be stopped." He growled, raised the hammer and wanted to take a step on Josh and Tyler. But Cassy stood in his way and asked provocatively: "Have you ever thought about a therapy, asshole?"   
Now he registered her. He looked at her with disgust and hissed. "Get out of my eyes, you vicious whore" Then Cassy began filthy laugh and just Tyler and Josh noticed the change in Cassy's voice that was cold and hard now. "Yeah, you have no idea how good they get it to me. There is absolutely nothing better than a nice fuck. So fuck off to your church and let suck your dick by a few angels "she grinned dirty at the guy in front of her and added:" And by the way, you Loopy: "The two Guys are my whores. They do exactly, what i tell them to do. So if you have any critics, you have talk to me" The guy steps back irritated and now Cassy also began to change physically. Her skin turns white and her veins were visible, seemed to be black, but only on the hands and forearms.   
"You, You're the devil!" Squealed the guy and he lifts his arm with the hammer. "No, I'm Blurryface and that's pretty much the same - for you" growled Blurryface and moved the guy with a hard kick that he crashed with momentum off the room. Josh and Tyler were terrified and when Blurryface turned to them, her eyes were big as saucers. "Who threatened my family, dies" It was Beck's voice they heard and they saw the last blue of her eyes disappear. There was only blackness and a Red flickering. The black wires had reached her throat and her face and she turned and chased after the guy.   
Seconds later, they heard another crash and they knew that Blurryface had just kicked the guy out of the hall.   
Both were shaking hard, as their eyes met. "That's just not really happened now, right?" Josh asked.   
"However," squeaked Tyler.   
Now they saw Geoffrey's head appear in the battered door frame, who asked: "Hey guys, what's going on here, I heard a crash. Is everything okay?"   
"If is everthing okay? if everything is ALRIGHT?, NO, IT ISN‘T!!! "Tyler freaked out completly and shouted:" HERE STANDS A GUY ARMED WITH A KNIFE AND A HAMMER, WHO WANTED TO KILL US AND YOU ASK IF IS EVERYTHING OKAY "?   
Geoffrey made an irritated face, as he saw no one. "CASSY HAS ATTACKED HIM AND IS NOW SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE WITH HIM. And you ask, WHETHER ALL GOOD? "   
Now also Henry, Miles, Pete and Oliver popped up.   
"WHERE WERE THE DAMNED SECURITIES, I QUESTION MYSELF AND YOU !!! "   
Geoffrey couldn‘t answer, because he was still shocked by the events.   
It was Pete first, who responded: "I call the police and the emergency services" and disappeared out off the door frame.   
Josh jumped up and gasped: "Oh my God, Cassy! We need to see after her, immediately ". He grabbed Oliver and both oft hem rushed towards outside the Hall. Geoffrey stayed at Tyler, who was only a weeping mess.   
As they entered the outer area Josh coursed internally that it was only very dimly lit. There was nothing to hear. When they had gone a few steps, they found in the penumbra between 2 lamps the body of the attacker.   
Oliver leaned over him and found out that he was bad battered but still alive. Josh told him to stay with him and said, "Should he move even an inch, hit him in the face, again" Then he started for searching Cassy.   
He called her name softly, but received no answer. With every step he makes his concern grows little more. Then he noticed the blood in the snow. Like breadcrumbs he followed the trail and called Cassy's name, but there was still no answer.   
He came to a dead end in which were the dumpsters of the hall. Right at the back between the wall and a container he found her.   
It was heartbreaking when he saw her. She lay on her side, under her body had formed a pool of blood, which slowly became larger and turned the snow to red.   
Josh pushed off the container to get at her. He saw the knife in her chest, which was up to his shaft into her. She was breathing in shallows and gasping. Josh called Oliver and told him that he had found Cassy and where they are for the paramedics to know.   
"Cassy" he said softly. "Cassy, it's me Josh" With a faint whimpering she half opened her eyes that were blue again, she looked at him and smiled wanly." Hi "she replies quietly "Cassy hold on, the ambulance is on the way." Josh said desperately. "Hold me, please" she whispered in reply.   
Josh did not know if it was a good idea to move her, so he decided to lay down next to her in the snow. He tried with his body to warm her and stroked her hair. While he was talking to her to hold on.   
His clothes began to saturate with her blood and he became more desperate second by second. He could literally feel how the life departed from her.   
"I'm so cold ... I'm so tired ..." he heard her mutter. "! Cassy Love, do not fall asleep, please, please do not fall asleep" He tried to hug her tighter. "So tired ..." she murmured again - even quieter. Josh raided in desperate panic: "Cassy no, stay awake! Do it for me! I don‘t want to lose you, we don‘t want to lose you! Stay awake, hell!!! "   
From a distance, Josh could hear sirens and wished they were already there.   
Suddenly he heard Cassy whisper: "Jishwa, I love you .... but the dark takes no prisoners .... "Her body went limp.Her face had become a peaceful glow.   
He still held her in a tight hug certain that he couldn‘t hurt her anymore and began to cry silently in her neck. 

 

5 Months later 

 

The Spring had returned to Columbus. The trees shone in lush greenery, the birds sang and the sun shone warm from sky. So even the cemetery of Columbus looked welcoming and had a bit of a park.   
In a silent and enchanted corner next to a weeping willow, two young men stands in front of an angel statue and held each other's hand.   
"How are you Josh?" Tyler asked. "Still strange" he replied. "I feel sometimes, like if her soul was very close to me. I can hear resound her laugh in my head. Or when I have any stupid thoughts, I hear her lock with a bold response and it makes me smile. Sometimes I wake up at night, and I feel as if someone were gently nestle next to me. This fills me always with peace, and these are the nights when I‘m sleeping at best."   
Tyler nodded. " What do you think? Where Cassy pleased, when we wrote her a song? "Josh grinned and replied," Well, we can try to ask her ". He looked at the angel's face and said, "Hey Cassy, we like to write you a song. That‘s a good idea, isn’t it? "   
The Angel doesn’t respond and just smiled softly at them, while the fine silver key around his neck sparkles in the sun.


End file.
